


A poisoned courtship

by blackcrystaly



Series: Poison [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naga, Naga!Hannibal, Naga!Spencer, Naga!William, PWP, Some Fluff, Vampire!David, Vampire/Naga Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi had come all the way to Hannibal's Lecter nest, and old friend of his, to claim his consort the young naga Spencer Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poisoned courtship

**Author's Note:**

> As the last one, this is also and experiment. I couldn't resist showing a little of David and Spencer's side of the story.  
> The cultural background isn't supported by any particular mythology and I'm making all the stuff up.
> 
> English isn't my mother language, so please, be nice while pointing at any mistake you might find. I truly appreciate any help to improve.  
> The story isn't betaed yet, but I hope it will be.
> 
> I'll be coming several times back to make little corrections

David took the scared young naga in a deep and passionate kiss. He knew that Spencer welcomed his advances because the coral didn’t try to bite not even spill a drop of his lethal venom, not that would kill him, but it would make for a very painful couple of minutes until his own body generated the antidote.

 

The silly male had tried to run away from him and fled to the closer alpha's nest, who was, luckily for Rossi, an old friend of his: the renown psychiatrist, sometimes FBI consultant Hannibal Lecter.

It was a good thing that the male witch he worked with, Aaron Hotchner, also a good friend and colleague, had been able to locate Spencer within a few minutes of being called. The older Special Agent didn’t really enjoy using his powers that much but he admired David, and he also knew that the young naga that the old chief of his team (the wizard known as Jason Gideon) had brought to them, needed to be taken care of in a way he wasn’t able to.

Rossi had gone to the black mamba’s nest and once he had been granted access, he informed Hannibal very seriously that he was there to claim the coral and would fight the alpha for the privilege if needed be. Of course it was only traditional to make such a grandiloquent statement, and both males knew it. There wouldn’t be any fight among them, since both shared similar interests, a couple of secrets and had helped one another several times the last few centuries.

The blond informed him there would be no violence in his nest, and that he had been expecting the vampire to come and claim his consort since he already approved of him. That had surprised David but he just nodded and let the older naga guide him to the living room where he found Reid being hugged by Hannibal’s mate, a nice beta about whom he had only heard some rumors. Apparently he was a naga empath who had left Crawford’s team and become, for a second time around, an FBI teacher at Quantico. Since the young death adder was already taken, Rossi didn’t get terribly bothered by the scene, but he didn’t like the fact that another was touching his consort before he had the chance to claim him.

“Spencer” He called softly trying not to startle any of the nagas, since he knew that no matter what Hannibal had to say about it the betas were more than capable to fighting him to death if they decided to team up against him. Even if that meant being killed by the alpha for their disobedience, not that David believed even for a moment that the mamba would do such a thing to his beloved mate.

The coral turned his head around and looked surprised and taken aback, but slowly cleaned his eyes -it was obvious he had been crying- and disentangled from the brunette. For a second David studied the death adder and he could see what had got so entranced his old friend there was a certain darkness and so much resolve in the young one to make him certainly delicious, but he was there just for the beautiful Doctor Reid, so he quickly turned all of his attention to the young naga who seemed to be trembling and coiling as if ready to attack.

 

William smiled to himself and decided he liked the newcomer. He could tell that the vampire only had eyes for the brunette coral, and his old student and friend needed someone to take care of him. To steady and guide Spencer, much like Hannibal had done for him. He knew of course who the other was, having seen his face so many times in the books that were still used by all and every young agent in profiler training and a few experienced ones. Jack Crawford was among them. The werewolf had always admired Rossi and he hated the fact that Hotchner was the one who was able to get him back on the field and could see him at work everyday. Of course, he also felt envious of how much power that had let the male witch gain within the FBI hidden and more political structure.

The mamba had slithered to his side and Graham gave his mate a quick peak on the lips, before turning to watch how the founder of the BAU managed this important part of the courting process.

 

“What are you doing here, agent Rossi?” He hissed heatedly. Spencer hadn’t called David that in a long time. Quickly enough, he had been convinced to drop the honorifics and call the older vampire by his his name.

He let all of his body took an aggressive stance, since he didn’t feel confident enough to deal with all of the events just yet. Even if the alpha said it was okay to fall for someone who wasn’t a naga -not that he had ever even thought of falling for an egotistical creature as he perceived most of the individuals in his own species since his father, a strong rattlesnake, had left his rapidly deteriorating mother while he was a little snakeling-.

“You ran away from me, Spencer, I had to come after you.” The other male explained easily while he fearlessly walked even closer to the still threatening and scared naga. “I must confess I was intrigued by what you would look like in your truer form… you are breathtaking” He said at least letting his hand move closer to the red and black scales.

Reid bit his own lips and turned his head to look at the alpha and his mate, still near them. They were watching the scene very closely but didn’t seem to be about to attack Rossi, and he knew the old black mamba had been honest when he said it was okay for him to want the vampire. Apparently Hannibal wasn’t that traditional. Or maybe he just wasn’t a bigot.

 

“He really wants you, Spencer” The death adder said calmly, while his head rested against the blond’s shoulder.

“As I said, my dear, it’s perfectly alright to mate outside of our species.” Hannibal encouraged him with a soft smile “David is an old and powerful vampire who perfectly understands our ways, too. He is a very good friend of mine and I’ll vouch for him if needed be.”

That bit of information seemed to surprise both younger nagas.

“You never told me you knew him!” Graham hissed almost reproachfully

“Hush now, William” The older mamba said caressing the brunette’s back with his fingertips, before putting his arm around the smaller’s male. He knew how much the death adder admired David and he wasn’t introducing his mate to an unmated vampire who had been entangled with more than one of their kind before he took a consort. Any consort. But this certainly was a more than welcomed turn of events.

 

The older alpha’s words touched a chord Spencer thought no one would ever be able to. He had spend so much time doing exactly the opposite of what his mother had: she had become more and more like a snake, forgetting all about being social, almost human in her behavior while he had chosen to almost forgot his wild animal nature to the point he had begun to bury the old traditions every naga was taught earlier on, even those that were stronger than any spoken or written laws, the ones that were encrypted in the very soul of their millennia old species. Reid licked his lips nervously and Rossi used the little distraction to finally touch the red and black tail. The hand was warm against his mostly cold scales feeling nice and pleasant. _Obviously the vampire had fed before coming after him_ , Reid’s brain provided.

He tried to move away at once from the contact but felt himself unable too, the exploring fingers felt soft and the way he brushed the scales was almost sensual, pleasurable, eliciting a barely audible moan from him. The young coral hadn’t been touched in such a long time he was almost hungry for warm contact and Spencer could tell something in him was stirring and coming to life.

“You feel incredibly soft” David praised him “I guess you must have molt very little ago”

Spencer blushed and nodded almost imperceptibly. That was something very few people spoke about, since it was a very intimate, almost uncomfortable process for a naga, especially a young one like him who still had one every few months.

 

Hannibal and William decided to retire very silently at that point, since it was obvious that the other two needed the space and slithered away to a closer-by private study. _Good thing they could go a couple of days without sleeping_ , the death adder decided. He knew there was no way he would close his eyes while there was the chance that everything went to hell between the vampire and the coral very soon and unexpectedly.

 

Rossi noticed of course that they were being left alone but chose not to make a comment as not to call Reid’s attention to the fact. He was glad the other nagas were so supportive of his attempt at seducing and securing the beautiful consort he had finally chosen. Oh, he had been married before as everyone knew , but those had been human ceremonies and according to that law. Somehow he had always known it wouldn’t work with any of the females he had chosen because they couldn’t appeal to his inner core, the mythical creature that he was. But he had loved them enough to want to give them as much happiness as he was able to for the time they could be together.

 _This_ was very different, deeper in meaning.

He moved even closer to the naga and dared to touch the side of his face, slowly guiding him until their gazes met. Then he moved to kiss the coral and hoped he wasn’t wrong in his assumption that the male wasn’t going to attack him.

 

Slowly, David’s tongue pushed past his lips and Spencer granted him access to his mouth. The idea of biting the vampire’s tongue and poisoning him never crossed his mind. The coral didn’t want to hurt the older profiler.

Rossi deepened the kiss and Reid began to surrender without being able to even put a fight that deserved that name. The smaller’s male hands became more daring, and slide under the jacket and shirt the doctor had chose to wear that night.

The coral moaned loudly this time.

 

“I think old friend you should move to this room” A strong manly voice said suddenly making the couple break the heated contact they were indulging into.

David looked at the alpha mamba almost mad for his interruption, but since he was in the other’s nest he had to play by his rules. With sure hands he lead the sweet beta to the place Hannibal was showing them, quick enough not to give the taller male the least chance to retreat or escape.

Once inside the bedroom the door was closed at their backs while he pushed the coral into the mattress and used his speed to remove his clothes before mounting the young naga. He moved down to take the man’s lips on a deep, passionate kiss while his claws shredded the brunette’s clothes making him moan and arch his back. That made David thought of the possibilities for playing later. But, for now, in the almost complete darkness of the room the vampire simply enjoyed the sight his soon-to-be lover made exposing his neck for him to mark and claim.

The older male let his fangs slide against the sensitive flesh, and waited until Spencer’s hands were around his back and the lush tail twisted around his body pulling him even closer to the snake's body. The taller male laded his head unconsciously begging him to bite down the place between shoulder and neck drinking a few drops of the creature’s blood.

The brunette howled and tightened his grip on the smaller vampire.

“David!!!” He said at least, half in complete anger and half in absolute ecstasy at being claimed at once. Not even Hannibal had done it to William the first time they had sex!

The vampire released the naga and moved to be face to face with him.

“What’s wrong my beautiful?”

Spencer couldn’t think of anything to say right there, which was certainly a first. Instead he admired his lover’s red pupils –which could mean either that a vampire was really hungry or sexually aroused- and feeling his hardness against the erection that pulsated to be let out of its sheath he certainly knew which was.

The young naga bit his lower lip.

“Now, now, none of that, my sweet naga” The older one admonished him, while wandering fingers began to trace the well hidden slit among the scales making the brunette moan loudly and close his eyes for a moment.

“How do you wish to be taken?” Rossi asked then, directly on his ear. His tone was dark and his breath hot, causing shivers on the snake’s skin.

It took Spencer a little to realize what he was being asked. _Did David really dared to make love to him while he was in his naga truer form?_ He wondered and decided to test him.

“Like this” He hissed evilly, letting his forked tongue play in the air for a couple of seconds. He wanted to test his mate, see if he dared to have sex with him while in his truer shape 

David smiled. _Such an innocent, damaged snake his consort was…_ he had been around long enough not to be bothered by the shape his lover’s chose to wear, and that was something the coral had yet to find out.

With sure fingers he began to caress the secret place that protected his lover’s cock until it was completely out and he began to stimulate the flesh with a hand. It was obvious that the naga had been trying hard to keep his desire hidden from him.

The vampire’s tongue lapped a side of the coral’s neck before moving down very slowly.

“I need you to give me a bit of space to move, beautiful…” He whispered against the flushing skin “I want to lick your from head to tail”

Spencer realized he had been tightening his snake half around the vampire, never enough to hurt him but preventing any escape of the male he had fallen for. He tried to let go for a bit, and very slowly David could move down to his chest. There he kissed and teased his nipples, using his free hand to play with the hardened nub his mouth left free, dividing his attentions between one and the other.

Once he had the beta moaning helplessly he moved his tongue even lower and make sure the hand around the snake’s hard on became a makeshift ring, preventing the younger from coming. That gained him an enraged hiss from the other.

“Just for that, my sweet, I want you to put your hands over your head one wrist over the other and keep them there until I tell you can move them… unless you want me to ask Hannibal for an _actual_ cock ring” He threatened, his voice darker than Spencer had ever heard it yet.

The naga realized he was hearing the tone of an alpha and his heart skipped a beat, nothing in his books had led him to believe that vampires had a similar hierarchy as his species did but it was just perfect . With a pitiful moan in protest, since he didn’t want to lose contact with the other’s heated skin the coral did as he was told.

“Good boy” The older one praised him, while his tongue resumed his explorations, reaching the place where the human torso ended and the snake tail began. He knew just how sensitive that place was and he licked it from one side to the other, trying to caress all the skin he could without making Spencer turn around.

Then he finally put his lips around the head of his consort’s cock making him moan louder and try to fight the hand restraining him from coming without taking his hands from the position he had them.

“Hush now, beautiful… I’ll let you come when I’m good and ready” He warned and his other hand began to slide through the black and read scales, teasing and playing sensually with the young naga, coercing the tail into moving enough for him to find the little entrance to the beautiful body.

Meanwhile his resumed his ministrations on the coral’s cock, sucking him, slowly taking more of him inside his mouth until the only skin left outside was the one his hand covered.

Spencer began cry and beg him to be allowed to come, he promised to be a good mate and asked to be let to move his hands to feel his alpha close. It was what the vampire wanted to hear, and he finally released his hold on the other's erection. His consort came almost instantaneously, which was only to be expected since it was obvious that the younger was most inexperienced.

David drink all of the naga’s seed, enjoying the sweet taste that was only his chosen one’s before moving back to the man’s face.

“You can move your hands now” He said softly and felt the strong clawed hands hugged his back, and the younger coral begin to be kissed again. The forked tongue touched his fangs almost reverently and he knew Spencer had accepted him as the alpha of their couple. He waited until the taller brunette returned to normal from his orgasm, his fingers teasing the other’s entrance restlessly, enjoying the fact that nagas were able to provide enough lubrication for the joining to be easy without having to add any artificial substance.

“Next time” David promised hotly while he helped his consort to turn on his stomach “I’ll tie you up and use a naga's ring on you… you know the ones that you can put while your cock is still inside you soft sheath…”

Spencer moaned, he had heard of them, he had even read about them… he had seen pictures… and he refused to acknowledge how much he _loved_ the idea.

Once he was on his back, the older vampire began to kiss his nape and trace his spine, while telling him that he had bought a nice couple of plugs once of him in human form and others for him on his naga’s form… he would introduce him to very special beads that would help to excite and keep him prepared for the taking...

It was obvious that this wasn’t something that had been born from a spurt of a moment; David had wanted him only the old Naga god knew for how long.

The coral moaned and a tear escaped from his eyes, but it was a sign of happiness at being so well loved by such a strong and apparently patient alpha.

 

The sweet rush of wetness the vampire felt on his fingers was the sign that his sweet consort had finally realized and accepted him beyond empty words since a naga’s body rarely could lie.

David let his tongue get acquainted with the still tight, hidden place his lover had guarded so closely. His action made the younger naga lost control of his claws and he shredded the expensive sheets and he suspected also the mattress. _Well, he could certainly afford to buy replacements for both things_ , he decided with a proud smile at being able to give so much pleasure to his consort.

Eventually, he was able to coax the tiny entrance into accepting the muscle easily and then his fingers kept stretching it until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt his lover. Once that was done, he moved back up, to cover his lover’s back and slowly his long neglected cock began to breach inside the pliant body.

Spencer gave a soft cry, since he wasn’t used to the action, and David hushed him, kissing his neck, licking and biting his earlobes, while his hands teased and caressed the scales of the coral’s tail.

Eventually, his consort was able to finally take all of him inside and he began to move slowly in and out, eliciting soft moans instead of protest. When the rhythm began to pick up the vampire did an unexpected thing, he bit the back of Spencer’s neck making him yelp and marking him even more thoroughly. That was the oldest way to mark a mate in both their species’ culture, one that very few remembered anymore, but that still had the same strength it always had. Unconsciously the naga tightened his muscles around his consort’s shaft before relaxing again.

“Do it again, beautiful” The other male asked softly and the coral realized he had found something his lover liked and he could certainly indulge. It felt powerful, knowing he was helping to bring his mate to his orgasm, and that thought made his cock which had been getting hard again the moment David had bitten him go to full mast. The other seemed to realize this and he ordered his lover to pleasure himself this time, since could become uncomfortable for both of them if he had to force the other to move his body in the way he needed to take care of him this time.

The vampire kept his strong thrusts and the brunette his tightening and quick pace on his own hardness until they both come.

 

They kept joined for a while, David resting his full weight against the younger naga. The couple basked in their afterglow until it was time to disentangle.

Slowly, between calm and soft kisses, the vampire led his consort to the shower, but then realized it was too tiny for both of them. The coral told he could change back into full human form but the older male explained him that would be very uncomfortable right now, and it was better to get cleaned in his present shape. He instructed Spencer to get inside while took a hand shower to help him get clean.

It took them a long time to get the beta completely cleaned up and mostly dry before Rossi was able to take care of himself, which certainly didn’t take as much.

By the time they were ready both moved to the bed and decided to rest for a little while even if the mattress had suffered a sad fate. The vampire got on the bed and signed for the ashamed looking naga to join him between his arms. They would deal with the rest of the world and Hannibal knowing look later. But, David supposed, he was in the black mamba's debt now so he would have to put up with it for a while .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously thinking into expanding this universe to other fandoms... but I don't have any definite yet, that's why this series will be marked as complete.
> 
> Feedback is very greatly appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable character belong to either Thomas Harris or NBC, some of them to both. The story however is mine.


End file.
